jediclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aslyn Denethorn
Aslyn is proficient in Telekinesis, showing particular aptitude in the field even from a young age. Now as a Jedi Knight, he has achieved a solid mastery of almost of all the intracacies of the skill, applying them to everything from lightsaber combat to more advanced Force techniques. Aslyn is also noted as one of the most dedicated scholars of his era, pursuing much of his time in meditation and the Archives. Biography: Aslyn was born in the city of Tyrena on Corellia as the son of two employees for what remains as Corellian Engineering. Aslyn’s mother worked as an administrator, while his father was a maintenance inspector responsible for the inspection and consequential upkeep of several small maintenance facilities on the planet. As a result, even from a young age, the Corellian spent a significant amount of time around ships and, more often, ship parts, although in truth he held little interest in them. His family was of the middle class, so he had a fairly decent infantile education prior to joining the Jedi Order. When he was seven years old, he was identified as a Force Sensitive by one of the Jedi Watchman responsible for overseeing the Corellia system. He first met the Jedi in school, since all children within his district were tested for sensitivity, given that it was unreliable to just expect parents to bring their kids to be tested. He had blood tests done to determine his midichlorian count, and then was subjected to a series of perceptual tests to determine whether or not he had developed any latent abilities. The results of the administered tests were sufficient to warrant sending to the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, so that the Masters could then determine his suitability for training. With the consent of his parents, he was allowed to leave his family home and travel to the Jedi Temple in order to begin training to release some of the potential that was apparently there, perhaps to train as a Jedi Knight in the long run, if indeed he was capable of it. In keeping with the traditions of the Order, this signalled a departure from his familiar life, and he has not seen nor heard from either of his parents since he joined the Order, but has a sufficient number of memories regarding them to be able to talk about it when prompted, though he rarely does so. From his own perspective, the Order’s stance on non-attachment has always been a sensible one and he therefore applies this to his own personal life, despite accepting the need for clear exceptions, as established by Grandmaster Luke Skywalker during the New Republic era. Shortly after arriving on Yavin IV, Aslyn was initiated into the Order by Jedi Knight Jared Quell, and given a blue training lightsaber, though he maintains that he would have preferred green. Aslyn was also given a set of green robes by Jedi Knight Alkur Tekeil, since these were traditionally worn by the Jedi of Corellia. He was also inducted into the Bantha Padawan Clan, training alongside Moza Ferorn, Kaelen Sekura and Vantus Fayden for the vast majority of his time as an Initiate. In 256.22, the Jedi moved to the newly-established Temple on Mon Calamari, an institute that Aslyn maintains (right up to the present) was both too big and too technologically-advanced to serve as an appropriate stronghold for the Order. At 11 years of age, on 257.08, he was apprenticed to Jedi Knight Spera Elusido, who presented Aslyn with one of his former lightsabers (also blue) as his training weapon – a lightsaber which Aslyn continued to use up until the few final years of his training. Master Elusido did not long remain at the Jedi Temple, spending enough time to acquaint his student with working in the Archives (since both were Jedi Scholars), teach Aslyn the basics of lightsaber combat and helping to deepen his connection to the Force. They both attended the diplomatic negotiations on Rhommamool to resolve a dispute there between the people of that world and those of neighbouring Osarian – Aslyn’s first off-world mission. By 259.20, Master Elusido had disappeared, apparently operating on missions for the Council, leaving Aslyn at the Temple to study with the other students independent of his tutelege. As such, he was reclassified as a masterless Padawan, though he was shortly thereafter apprenticed to Master Ctathos Ederoi, in 259.25 ABY. The first initial period of his training was closed off when Master Elusido was killed on a mission alongside Master Jared Quell in 260.09 over the planet of New Humbarine. With Master Ederoi, Aslyn’s training expanded to include several new Force abilities and a far stricter approach to the Jedi disciplines – one that had been lacking under Master Elusido, and one which required Aslyn to acquire a greater appreciation of the physical arts than he had done previously. It was also around this point that his particular aptitude for Telekinesis became evident, though this was in direct contrast to his lack of healing capabilities. When Master Ederoi resigned from the Jedi Order in 263.25 ABY on the former Sith world of Ziost, Aslyn’s training was brought full circle as he was apprenticed to his third Master, Jared Quell. He was later joined in this by Indilia Von, in 267.12, teaming up with another Padawan under the same Master for the first time. During this time, Aslyn’s off-world experience was expanded significantly, taking him to Klatooine, Ossus, Rhen Var, Tatooine, Kiffu and Manaan. He began designing his own lightsaber in 265.26 ABY and travelled with Master Quell to Dantooine to obtain a focusing crystal for the weapon – one which he has since identified as a fourth-generation Mephite Crystal, initially transparent, but developing a Viridian colour upon being attuned. The weapon was finally completed on 266.23 ABY, at which point Aslyn placed Master Elusido’s weapon in storage. Just prior to this, the Three-Cycle War broke out, with the attack on Mygeeto by the forces of the former Jedi and current Sith Lord known as Rishi. The Yavin Temple was evacuated and the Jedi Knighthood created a plan centred around confronting Rishi directly and tearing the heart out of the new Sith forces. Aslyn joined in with the evacuation, piloting one of the shuttles entrusted with some of the students and hopefuls there. Barely a day later, shortly after reverting from their first hyperspace jump, the shuttles were recalled with the news that Rishi had fallen to the collective forces of the Order, so normal training would once again resume. Once Master Quell had recovered from his injuries sustained in the battle, they proceeded on assignment, resolving a civil war between the two native civilisations on the planet Drache, the Wooshi and the Heebra, his first major diplomatic negotiation since Rhommamool. On 268.15 ABY, on returning from Aslyn’s successful piloting exams off-world, they were diverted to the planet of Ord Mantell to investigate the disappearance of a Jedi Knight on mission there. Several Jedi had been reported as having been killed on Coruscant by a Force Sensitive known to use telekinesis to achieve this, and as such, the disappearance of any Jedi was to be treated seriously. Further inquiries led them to find the body of the Jedi, having been murdered in similar mode to the Jedi on Coruscant. On approaching the body, a lightsaber-proofed forcefield appeared between Aslyn and Master Quell, isolating them both. A Force user then stepped out of the shadows to confront Aslyn and attacked him using telekinetic skills exceeding his own. Only Master Quell’s insistence on regularly training to defend against such attacks, as well as Aslyn’s own aptitude for telekinetic abilities managed to save his life, though his right arm was pulverised to the point that it later had to be amputated. Aslyn was fortunate enough to gain a biological replacement, using a combination of Yuuzhan Vong bioengineering and GA medical science, to the extent that Masters Quell and Ran had managed to grow a new arm and then attach it to his shoulder joint. To look at him, there is no evident difference between his arms (one original, one the replacement), despite some discolouration which faded a few months later. However, Aslyn continues to wear a glove over his right hand at all times, as a reminder of those particular events. He later learned, the woman responsible for the attacks was Darth Rishi’s former apprentice, In’Dago, believed killed in the same attack that took her Master, but apparently still alive and at large. All but ignoring that trauma once the physical scars had healed, Aslyn continued his training almost without a gap, but withdrew into himself slightly, to the extent that he was deliberately isolating himself. Realising this, he requested to take a temporary leave of absence to sort himself out, and when this was granted, he took a starfighter to the planet of Nam Chorios, an abandoned world in the Outer Rim possessing a particularly strong Force Nexus. Here he was forced to confront his own feelings on the events on Ord Mantell, coming to realise that the feelings of repressed anger and the desire for revenge that had been slowly gnawing at him had no place in a Jedi’s mind, and he returned to the Temple on Yavin IV with a clearer mind. Though he has not discussed what exactly happened on Nam Chorios, he has indicated that it was a fairly eye-opening experience. On 268.30 ABY, he was escorted to the Council Chambers in the Temple by Master Quell and there promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, completing his training at last.